


We will just blame the witches

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Jordan Parrish, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Oblivious Stiles, Peter made them do it, Protective Jordan Parrish, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, witches made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Their loved ones have had enough however, Peter might have gone too far.





	We will just blame the witches

Peter opened the door to the hurried knocking, he took one look at the soaking wet teen and sighed “Oh thank god you made it.” He said to Stiles, the teen walked inside and peeled off his coat and hung it up.   
“What is wrong Peter with Derek and Jordan?” Stiles asked as he stepped into the living room where he saw Malia and Cora sat in the room. He frowned as he turned to look at them “What is this?” He asked, Malia, stood up and warped her arms around him. She sniffed him and nuzzled his neck before pulling back and gave him a sad smile, there was a feeling of dread bubbling in his gut. 

The older wolf walked into the living room and handed Stiles a towel for his wet hair “We had a run in with a clan of witches. They had taken Derek and Jordan they drugged them with a fertility potion and they were going to use them breed powerful children.” Stiles jaw dropped and blinked at him. “We got to them in time before they could use them but the potion is still in their system and it’s driving them loopy.”  
“Where do I come into this?” He asked   
“Well…” Peter smile turns into a smirk and the teen took a step back as it dawned on him why here was here.  
“No way, y-you’re crazy Peter.” He hisses at him “Jordan is like a brother to me and Derek… Wait why me?” Stiles asked  
“The witches have a spark right?”   
“Oh god, Deaton told you I’ve been playing with spells hasn't he?” Stiles asked they nodded the teen groaned as he threw the towel onto the sofa.   
“Only a witch can help them, I’ve a lot of witches over the years Stiles but none I trust. Not as much as I trust you.” Turning around the teen looked to look at him with wide eyes. “I trust you.” He told him as he placed his hand on the teen’s shoulders.  
“Oh god, I hate you.” He mumbled as he buried his face into his hands.

He stood at the bed door to the room swallowing a lump in his throat as he knocked it as he unturned the key and walked inside. They were both in the room but in different corners. Jordan was trying to stop himself from setting fire to the room while Derek has his claws buried into the palm of his hands. “H-Hey guys.” Jordan snapped his head up and looked at Stiles, his eyes widen in panic as he hazarded a guess why he was here.   
“No-no-no you can’t be here Stiles you have to go!” Jordan growls at the teen looked at him as he slides down the wall and looks at them.   
“Look I’m not a fan of the idea, but as I’m the only one in the pack learning magic at this current moment in time and Peter don’t trust other witches with the future of the pack.” He said as he rubbed his eyes.   
“You’re agreeing with his crazy plan?” Derek growled, Stiles stood up and walked over to Derek and knelt in front of him and placed his hands on Derek’s knees. The wolf whimpered at the touch but still looked at Stiles with his blue eyes.   
“I’m not going to let you two drive yourselves crazy because of this.”   
“Stiles we are both going to fuck you and I can stress this enough, there is a 100% chance you will end up carrying our pups.” Derek tells him, his control slipping as his eyes flicker between normal to bright blue.   
“Noah will kill us, Stiles, he would bury me alive.” Stiles turned to him neck touching him the same way he did Derek to show he means no harm to either of them.   
“I know you see dad as a father figure Jordan and this could make things complicated but you have to trust me, it would break him if something happens to you and there was a way we could have fixed it and we did nothing instead.” He smiled at him, but it was a weak smile.

Jordan hisses and hits the wall as pain flared through him tears were running down his face as he looked at Stiles “Y-You don’t want to do this, I can see it in your eyes.”  
“You smell scared,” Derek growled, as he looked like he wasn’t doing much better.  
“Of course I’m scared, I’m just about to have sex with two insanely hot guys and I’m going to be a walking incubator for pups all because I practice spells.” He told them “A hey if you two think you are walking away scot-free after this, then think again. Your baby mama will demand attention.” He tried to joke with while being serious. Jordan growled making Stiles look back at him to see the heated orange glow of his eyes that it had him swallow a lump in his throat. He leant in and reached out to the hell hound’s face and cupped it, he let out a gasp as he felt the heat coming from Jordan’s skin. 

He felt a hand wrap around his waist as Derek’s solid form pressed into his back growling softly at him “Mate.” The wolf purred into Stiles' throat, the teen shivered as he felt the slight brush of the fans on his throat and the tickle of the claws on his stomach. “We will only do this if you agree to be our mate,” Derek growled  
“You need to like me, Derek, not tolerates,” Stiles mumbled, as he lets out another shudder while Jordan chuckles as he rose onto his knees.   
“He doesn’t tolerate you, Stiles. He’s in love with you like me.” He growled as he pressed a quick kiss to silence the teen from talking. Stiles moaned as he kissed the hell hound back as he let Derek mouth at his throat and shoulders, pulling the hoodie off his shoulders and throwing it somewhere in the room. 

Stiles pulled away from Jordan as he felt his shirt start to rise up his body “What do you mean you both love me?” He asked though breathless gaps, once his shirt was one it was Jordan who attacked his chest, his mouth latching onto his nipples had the teen arching his back while letting out a very slutty moan. The wolf growled as he watched the Hell Hound nip the teen’s skin as he dealt with the belt and trousers.   
“Me and Jordan have been watching you from a far for too long, he tried his hardest to deny it because of Noah and me I didn’t understand what I was feeling.” He whispered, as he heard the hell hound growl at Stiles belt and ripped it in two.   
“Hey?” The teen pouted,  
“We need you naked,” Jordan growled as he went to work pulling off the last few items of clothes. 

Derek smiled as the teen was finally naked and sandwich between them, they pulled back and looked him up and down the slim pale figure of their future mate. When wolf and hound looked at each other they seem to be commutating with just their eyes. Derek spun Stiles around and kissed him on the lips as his hand warped around Stiles hard cock and started to stroke him slowly. The teen gasped into his mouth as the tongue invaded his mouth, his moaned as he warped arm around the wolf’s neck and shoulders while the other hand reached down and gently wraps around the every impressive organ. Derek hissed making Stiles pull back and look at him in worry “D-Did hurt you? I’m sorry I’m not…I’ve only ever…”   
“Hey shhh it’s just you’re colder compared to us.” He smiled as he took Stiles hand and got him to wrap it around his cock “you're doing great.” The wolf told him, as he went back to the job at hand.

Jordan watches them for a moment before pulling a bottle of lube from the drawer and covered his fingers in the clear thick liquid. Moving closer to Stiles he started to kiss his shoulder and his back while his fingers slide up and down his backside and rubbing against his hole. Stiles whine into the kiss as he felt the finger rub him and then slipped into his body. “Oh God.” He gasped as the single finger slipped into him. The hell Hound grinned as he wiggled his finger about before letting the second on in.   
“So tight Stiles.” Jordan purred as he watched the teen try and fucks himself on his fingers as he stretched him open. “That’s it, good mate.” The teen had his face hidden in Derek’s chest as the wolf stroked him slowly. 

By the time Jordan had 4 fingers inside of Stiles the teen was a mess he was clawing at Derek's chest as the wolf kept a slow and torturous pace on his cock as the hell hound was doing the same thing, with the slow movements of his fingers. “Oh god please please!” He sobbed, before finally with a gentle rub of his prostate sent the teen screaming as his cum splattered Derek’s and his chest as well as Derek’s hand. The hand on his dick was still stroking him letting it easy for Jordan to slip into the teen while he was still coming down from his orgasm. When Derek pulled away from Stiles cock the hell hound started thrusting into him, the teen gasped wondering when Jordan pushed into him.

He was feeling full and stretched he never thought he would ache this much for cock, but he was Jordan was thick and long like Derek tho he was pretty sure Derek was a little thicker while Jordan was longer. He moaned as he felt the head hit his prostate dead on making him see stars in his eyes.”Lift him up.” Came Derek’s growls, with a quick movement Stiles legs were lifted into the air and pressed out letting Derek see the teen stretched hole around the Hell Hound’s cock. The wolf growled as he bent down as Jordan kept rocking his hips grinning up at Stiles who had his head on Jordan’s shoulder as he moaned loudly. He licked them making Stiles scream at the added sensation   
“D-Derek!” He cried out as he watched the wolf lick at his entrance. Chuckling Derek then wiggled a finger into him along slide Jordan’s cock.

Stiles was out of it his body was on fire he could hear the moans and pleas fall from his mouth but he didn’t care, nothing hurt all he was feeling was pleasure his body was high because of it and he wanted more. Pulling his fingers free Derek hooked his fingers around the teen’s chin and got him to look at him as he eased his cock into him. He watched Stiles' eyes widen and his mouth hung open in a silent cry, once he was deep inside of Stiles right next to the Hell Hound they were still to let the teen get use to them. “How do you feel Stiles?” Jordan asked   
“F-Full, so full” He moaned,   
“Tells us what you want?” Derek asked as he moved his hand down the teen’s quivering thighs and then his stomach and watched the way he twitches.   
“You and Jordan.” He moaned as he tried to move his hips “I want your cum I-I need it to fill me with your pups.”   
“Fuck hell, Stiles.” Jordan moaned, Derek's eyes flashed blue as both wolf and hound started to pound into their mate. Stiles howled as he felt his prostate get battered by the piston cocks.

Stars that is all he could see bright white stars as he screamed through his orgasm as they pounded into him. It didn’t take long Jordan to cum and then Derek soon followed both of them biting down on the teen’s shoulders. Stiles came again and it left him feeling limp his mind half wake as they stayed knelt there “We should get him on the bed.” Jordan whispered as he licks the bite on the teen’s right shoulder while Derek licked the left. Derek looked at Stiles and see the teen had passed out.  
“I think we broke him.”

Meanwhile down stairs, Peter snorted as he looked into his drink of whisky as the two girls were blushed as they pretended that they didn’t hear a thing. “You think your plan worked?” Malia asked as he looked up from homework.   
“Yep, those three idiots have been mooning after each other for months, the sheriff had enough.” He smirked, “I am going to pay the witches for their part and for the potion.” Peter mumbled   
“I don’t think the sheriff wanted to get his son pregnant,” Cora said, as she sipped her cocoa.   
“Well, beggars can’t be choosers.”


End file.
